


Hiding in Plain Sight

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy have been hiding in plain sight but things spiraled out of control and Tommy reaches a breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Second Auction fic: DONE! This was for the [Hooplamagnet Charity:Water Auction](http://hooplamagnet.livejournal.com/118022.html?thread=62550278) and [](http://charly2004.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**charly2004**](http://charly2004.dreamwidth.org/) won. She wanted a fic where Tommy was pining for Adam (that's the Cliff Notes version) - but with a happy ending. Somehow this is where I ended up. LOL. Hope you like it bb  <333

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words. "It's FICTION." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a **fictional** story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thank you to [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work on this fic. A big thank you goes out to [](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_minx_17**](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/) for her MASSIVE hand holding, guidance and much needed encouragement while I was writing this fic. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Hiding in Plain Sight

 ****

Chapter One

  
Tommy hunched further down into the couch, staring at the flat screen TV hanging on the wall in front of him, the sound blasting through the living room. It was loud but he didn't care, he was too busy trying to drown out his thoughts. Adam was out with that famewhore again.

Tommy rubbed his forehead. He knew he shouldn't refer to Sauli like that. After all, it was a mutually satisfying agreement they all had, but there were nights Tommy hated it. Like tonight. He knew there was gonna be pictures, tweets, fucking blogs about it.

A loud beeping distracted him and his lips curled up into a smile when he realized it was Adam sending him a text.

 _Stop thinking. <3_

He laughed. Adam knew, he always knew. He was just about to respond when another text came through.

 _& Please don't look @ Twitter until I get there, please? A_

There were already pictures up on Twitter or else Adam wouldn't have asked that. His fist tightened around the phone just as his stomach churned uncomfortably. Thumbing the screen, he sent a quick text back.

 _Ok. Promise._

He threw his phone onto the couch and went back to watching the DVD. Glam Nation Live. It's what he did on all of these nights. Because it reminded him of where they'd started, how far they'd come, and just why they were doing this. It had been such a long time coming, so many ups and downs but totally fucking worth it.

He grabbed the controller and thumbed back to the menu, cutting Adam off right in the middle of "Sure Fire Winners." He scrolled down and selected "Fever," because really, it was their song and how everything had started, well if you didn't count the AMAs. And Tommy really didn't count that because it was just them fucking around, yeah it led to some other things, but the tour, that was when things really started happening. The stuff before was really just them testing out the waters.

Neither one of them had known that the shit storm created by the AMAs would get worse as time went on but, looking back now, it was probably the start of what led to the situation they currently found themselves in.

As the opening sounds of "Fever" started, Tommy leaned his head back, smiling, remembering the good times, choosing to deliberately forget the not so good ones. He'd seen the fanvideos, the collections of all the "Fever" moments. Their whole story played out on video and posted on youtube. Each moment significant and with its own meaning that only he and Adam knew.

Tommy had never hidden the fact that he was sometimes attracted to guys from his friends or his family, he'd just never acted on it, never found someone worth acting on it. Until Adam. The kiss at the AMAs had only been the start of things.

There were a thousand little things after that. TV appearances where they rubbed against each other, public appearances, tweets, retweets, and the epic trip to Cabo. Things had gotten a little out of hand there, and not too long after Tommy had hooked back up with Delmy. But it had only taken one yank of his hair at the Fantasy Springs concert to make Tommy realize that he was just fooling himself with Delmy and they'd broken up a few weeks later.

The promo tour had been eye opening for both him and Adam. It had made them realize that maybe they needed each other a bit more than either of them had ever thought before. Tommy had been miserable and had barely slept while Adam was gone. And it was obvious from some of the pictures and some of the interviews that Adam was in a similar state.

After the promo tour they were so busy getting ready for the actual tour that it was easy to just ignore the elephant in the room. And then they were living out of each other's pockets, on the tour bus, with nowhere to escape for months.

Anyone with half a brain could see the tension between them on stage. The hair pulling, the grabbing, the pointing, the leaning, the fucking back bends he did that put his head almost at Adam's waist. It was like a tinder box waiting to be lit. And then the night of the first concert in New York, the night when all the press was there, Adam set it on fire. That was the first night he licked Tommy on stage and it set the tone for how things were going to go the entire rest of the tour.

His phone buzzed again and Tommy picked it up. Another text from Adam.

 _On my way home. <3 A_

He quickly thumbed a reply back, before tossing the phone aside and going back to the DVD and his thoughts. It became a game for them, those opening bars of "Fever." Right after New York they'd both gotten sick, so they hadn't kissed again until Washington, D.C.

Tommy's cock twitched at that memory. That was the first night Adam had grabbed him by the throat. He'd barely been able to remain on his feet because his knees went weak and he'd gone limp in Adam's grasp. Adam hadn't kissed him in Norfolk, he'd stroked his bass. Tommy felt arousal heat his face as he remembered Adam stroking something else later that night in the hot tub before they'd made a run for the buses through a gauntlet of fans.

So many of the kisses after that blurred together in his mind. Kisses to Adam's cheek, slaps to his ass, sliding an arm around his waist. Tommy shook his head. Monte had been right. Adam had to be the densest motherfucker on the planet. Even clear back at the beginning of the tour Tommy had been putting out signals, and Adam had been too blind to recognize them for what they were.

Adam had finally kissed him again in Louisville, and then went back to playing with him. The last fun one had been in Seattle. There wasn't a kiss, but Adam had shoved his ass back at him and made him laugh on stage. Tommy had flown out the next day to see his Dad for the last time.

He grabbed the remote and hit pause, getting up to go into the kitchen to make sure they had some of that smart water shit Adam liked so much in the fridge because he was always thirsty when he got home.

Tommy didn't like thinking about those weeks after that, although there were some moments that stood out in his head that made him smile.

That first night back in San Francisco, Adam had yanked his hair and licked him because he was wearing that dark lipstick he hated. The second night in San Francisco, the hair pulling made him pop a boner and he was grateful for his bass, although judging from the videos, the look on his face gave it away.

He'd been extra snuggly in a lot of the concerts after the one he missed in Portland, and Adam had been more possessive and touchy as well. Tommy laughed remembering the time Adam had grabbed his shirt and yanked him forward during one of the concerts in Costa Mesa.

He grabbed himself a beer out of the fridge and popped the top, drinking down some of the cool liquid.

The night after his Dad died was the night they hit Springfield. The night those religious freaks were out protesting. Adam had been handling him with kid gloves after Portland but seeing those protestors broke something inside Tommy. Adam had been good to him and, reeling under the effects of his Dad's death, anger surged up and spilled out. He'd cornered Adam on the bus, vented his frustrations about the protesters and begged him to give them something to protest about. Because he couldn't just stand by and see something he loved, someone as special as Adam was, sullied by their hatred, not when he'd just had to say goodbye to someone he loved. It added insult to injury.

That kiss in particular stood out in his memory. Adam had grabbed his throat and almost lovingly stroked the hair off his face and then, despite hating the dark lipstick, had planted one on him, telling the Westboro idiots to suck on it. Tommy laughed at the memory, remembering he had been so proud of Adam that night.

His phone buzzed again and he thumbed the message open.

 _Stuck in traffic >:( _

His fingers clenched around the bottle in annoyance because he wanted Adam home now. Adam had sent a picture to go along with the text of him stuck behind some redneck pickup truck with those stupid mud flaps with the big boobed girl on them. He laughed and walked back out to the living room and sat down on the couch. His mind drifted again as he started the DVD again wishing there was some way he could just put "Fever" on insanity repeat.

That first week following his Dad's death was kind of a blur, he recalled pulling Adam closer before one of the kisses in Pennsylvania, he wasn't sure which one. And then he thought about how he'd stopped wearing the dark lipstick and had started wearing the sweater. He knew sometime that week Adam hooked up with some guy and the pictures got posted to the internet. Adam had acted all butthurt about it but guilt would flood his face whenever he saw Tommy, as if he remembered that Tommy had just lost his Dad and that was so much worse than a few pics being leaked online.

The night in Canada stood out in Tommy's mind like a beacon. He'd had a rough day of it and Adam had come to him and told him they wouldn't do the kiss that night if he didn't want to, but Tommy had vehemently disagreed.

So when Adam had kissed him, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, something inside Tommy had cracked and he'd pulled Adam closer, just needing the closeness, the safety of Adam's body pressed against his own.  
That was still one of his favorite kisses of the whole tour.

He and Adam had talked after that night, really talked. Tommy had admitted to not being 100% straight but had also admitted to being emotionally fragile. Adam had taken it all in stride, had promised he wouldn't push things or deliberately do something to hurt him.

However, things happened in Providence that made Tommy realize something for himself. Adam had told the crowd that he liked it when Adam kissed him, and then had proceeded to kiss the fuck out of him. Yeah, he'd played up the bit about his knees going weak, but the kiss had actually made his legs feel like jell-o. But then Adam had tongue-dived the audience and Tommy had felt the first spike of jealousy. He'd laughed it off on stage but it had hurt.

That was the first night that he started to think that whatever was happening between he and Adam might be more than either of them was willing to admit. It was the first night that he even thought he might want it to be more than just friends. And it was most definitely the first night he had realized he felt possessive about Adam.

  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy have been hiding in plain sight but things spiraled out of control and Tommy reaches a breaking point.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words. "It's FICTION." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a **fictional** story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thank you to [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work on this fic. A big thank you goes out to [](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_minx_17**](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/) for her MASSIVE hand holding, guidance and much needed encouragement while I was writing this fic. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Hiding in Plain Sight

 ****

Chapter Two

 **Chapter Two**

Tommy hit stop on the DVD player and pulled the laptop into his lap. He hit the on button and didn't realize until it had booted up that it was Adam's and not his. He shrugged and typed in Adam's password and waited for the thing to load. Adam had so many graphics and open windows that the stupid thing took forever.

When the laptop was finally up and running he quickly opened Adam's Glam Nation file because it was full of Adam's favorite fan filmed vids from the tour. He wasn't surprised to see a few of the fanvids in there as well. Something he hadn't seen before though, was a file named 'Tommy'.

Curious, he clicked on it to open it. Again, he wasn't surprised to find vids from the tour - vids labeled 'Tommy Cam' and 'Pretty Kitty', he snorted a bit at that one. The vid of his interview after Gridlock was in there along with some of that ustream he'd done with Monte. But there were other vids in there as well. Vids he'd never seen but it was obvious Adam had. There was a soundcheck vid from Las Vegas, too. He had no idea why that one was in there.

He thought for a moment trying to remember if that was the time Adam had sung "I want to get laid." The memory of that made him laugh.

His phone buzzed and he looked at the screen.

 _Whatcha doin?_

He texted back.

 _On ur laptop._

Tommy smirked as he hit send and then started counting. Within about thirty seconds his phone was ringing.

"Please tell me you're using your earpiece," he said instead of hello.

"Of course," Adam replied in such an exasperated tone that Tommy could almost see him rolling his eyes. "What are you doing on my laptop?"

"Watching the tour vids."

"Oh, you found my favorites folder then?"

"Yup."

"Which one you watchin'?"

"One of those 'Fever' compilation vids."

"So what city you at?"

"Richmond."

"Oh that was a really good one."

"Yeah, it really was," Tommy murmured as his mind went back to that night.

> He put on the sweater that night for the concert, no explanation to anyone, he just felt like wearing it. Adam didn't really look surprised when he saw and he didn't mention it either. He knew it had been a bad day for Tommy and he'd been almost overattentive to Tommy all day. That night during 'Fever', Adam broke character when they kissed, most likely in response to Tommy's needy look.
> 
> He stroked his throat tenderly, lingering after the kiss and biting his lip as he walked away from Tommy so he could join Taylor and Terrance and dance.

Tommy slowed the video down and watched it again. Yeah, there was no denying the look in either of their eyes.

Tommy sighed and hit the play button again. He laughed when it got to the one on that bridge in Iowa.

"Hey, remember that bridge in Iowa?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I poked you right in the face."

Adam laughed. "Oh yeah, I remember that. The look on your face, oh my god, that was priceless."

"That was the one where the fireworks went off during 'Soaked' right?"

Adam snorted. "Yeah, quietest song of the set and there's fucking fireworks going off."

Tommy laughed, watching the vid as it continued. His heart fluttered in his chest when the video hit Peoria. That one he remembered like it was yesterday, but not because of the kiss.

"Which city are you on right now?"

"Peoria."

"Ahhh, yeah, they got it on film."

"Yeah, they did," Tommy responded quietly, watching the scene play out in front of him and mirroring his memory exactly.

> Tommy wrapped his arm around Adam's hip and Adam's hand came down and cupped his, lacing their fingers together. Trying to ignore the thudding of his heart and the lump in his throat, Tommy wrapped his thumb around Adam's finger, seeking that extra little bit of closeness. He held on until Adam turned to face him.

They'd both been so sure it wouldn't be seen, Adam had squeezed his hand reassuringly because again, it had been a rough day for him, but here it was for all to see, their hands laced together on the backstage side of Adam's body. Even Tommy knew that little tiny action had said volumes.

"They start to bleed together after a while, don't they?" Adam asked softly over the line.

"Yeah, they kinda do," Tommy answered quietly, not saying the one thing that was becoming painfully obvious. The more he watched the more he realized that this whole charade they had was just that, a loosely hidden charade. Every single time he would plaster himself up against Adam, look up at him with adoring eyes, and just accept whatever little token Adam decided to give him that night – a cheeky press of his finger, a loving caress of his chin, a quick chaste peck on the lips, or even a filthy lick.

His heart clenched in his chest as he remembered how he'd felt. Watching it now, it was clear as day, not only had he'd been grieving for his Dad but he'd been falling for Adam. It was plain to see with every look he gave Adam, and every time he touched him.

The vid hit New Orleans and he smiled.

"New Orleans."

Adam laughed. "Yeah, that was a fun one, all of you in those masks."

"Hmmm," Tommy murmured, as he absentmindedly reached up to rub his nipple, thinking about how Adam had pinched it during 'Down the Rabbit Hole.'

"You thinking about me taking off that mask, Tommy Joe?" Adam asked huskily.

"No," Tommy replied stubbornly, as he couldn't help but do exactly that.

> The masks were Adam's idea. Tommy stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Adam to come down and take his mask off right before he kissed him, just like in some kind of wacky 'Sleeping Beauty/Snow White' metaphor. His heart pounded as Adam sang. He got nervous and tried to help Adam with the mask but Adam was faster. He threw it behind them, cupped Tommy's neck and crushed their mouths together, slicking his tongue inside quick and dirty like before pulling away to go dance.

"New Orleans was fun."

They were both silent for a moment and then Tommy heard Adam swear softly.

"Shit, baby, let me call you back, traffic looks like it's starting to move again."

"Okay."

The line went dead and Tommy went back to watching the vid. After New Orleans, the rest of the US tour kinda blurred. He remembered the baseball game where he'd done that silly hip thrusting during his intro, and he recalled the fair in Washington. He laughed because that was when Adam had stuck his finger in Tommy's mouth.

After that, they'd left for the start of the Asian leg of their tour, and he'd lost his passport and had to stay behind in Hong Kong. Saying goodbye had been hard for both of them.

> Tommy stood calmly listening to Lane talk to the consulate on the phone. He flicked a quick glance over at Adam and it strengthened his resolve to remain calm, because Adam was nervous enough for both of them. He'd already insisted that Lane was going to stay behind with Tommy if she had to.
> 
> "Okay," Lane said, thumbing her phone off. "We can get him a temporary visa to get to Singapore and I'm supposed to talk to the consulate there when we arrive, but it's not going to happen until tomorrow morning. Tommy's gonna have to stay here."
> 
> Adam clenched his fist and Tommy could see the anger and fear all over his face. He reached out and tentatively put a hand on Adam's arm. "It'll be okay. They'll get me this temporary visa thing and I'll get on the first plane out tomorrow and get there in plenty of time. I'll be fine."
> 
> Adam didn't look convinced. He turned to Lane. "You're staying with him, right?"
> 
> She nodded. "You need to go. Your plane is going to be leaving soon."
> 
> Adam nodded and Lane went over to talk to Monte, who was the only person still waiting with them. Tommy looked up at Adam. "I'm sorry, I swear-"
> 
> He was cut off when Adam pulled him into a crushing hug. Adam kissed the side of his head. "Do whatever the consulate people tell you to, okay? Just get your ass to Singapore in one piece, okay? Please?"
> 
> "Okay," Tommy mumbled into Adam's chest.
> 
> "Promise me," Adam said roughly.
> 
> "I promise."
> 
> Adam pulled back and pulled out his wallet.
> 
> "No, Adam."
> 
> "Tommy," Adam growled, and Tommy went silent, recognizing the tone of voice. He stood there until Adam pulled out a wad of cash and stuffed it into the pocket of his hoodie. "In case you need it."
> 
> Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam again, clinging to him, while Adam stroked his hair and promised he'd see him soon. Monte cleared his throat and called Adam's name softly. Adam kissed the top of Tommy's head.
> 
> "Call me as soon as you get to Singapore, I don't care what time it is, okay?"
> 
> Tommy nodded and stood with Lane watching until neither of them could see Adam any longer.

In the end it hadn't mattered what time he arrived, their hotel was so close to the track that nobody was sleeping at all. Neil had gotten so stir crazy and sleep deprived, he'd posted a vid of himself screaming out the window up on youtube.

Tommy's phone buzzed and he picked it up, smiling. Another text and picture from Adam.

 _Still stuck. Sorry bb._

This time it was a picture of some really hot chicks in a convertible. They were smiling and waving at the camera.

 _Do they kno who u r?_ he thumbed back.

His phone buzzed a few seconds later.

 _Who cares?_

Tommy laughed and responded.

 _;p_

He turned the video back on and his gut clenched as the vids from Singapore started. He'd had to return to LA to get his passport straightened out instead of going to Bali as originally planned. Adam had been mad and disappointed all at the same time. They'd had an argument right before he'd left Singapore but Adam had still kissed him goodbye and held on just a little too tight before letting him get into the car that had taken him and Monte to the airport.

When he'd arrived in Japan, Adam had been relaxed and happy. It turned out Japan was good for all of them. The Japanese fans were extremely enthusiastic and had adored all of them, but especially him and Adam. Something about Japan seemed freeing to both of them. It was there that they stopped making excuses about why Tommy was in his bed.

Tommy had been sleeping in Adam's bed since sometime during the US leg of the tour. Even now Tommy wasn't sure when that had started.

He knew it was sometime after his Dad died. He distinctly remembered one night when he couldn't sleep and had been lurking on Twitter and had tweeted something. Adam had texted him back and told him to get his ass back to his room. Tommy had quietly left his bunk and retreated to Adam's room instead.

Adam had silently pulled the covers back and Tommy had slid in next to him. They hadn't talked, Adam had just pulled him up against his chest and told him to go to sleep, and after a few minutes of fidgeting, he'd finally been able to do just that. From then on it was understood that if he couldn't sleep he would join Adam until he was with him practically every night.

Looking back, Tommy would have sworn that they'd kissed every single concert in Japan, but watching the vid he could see that wasn't the case.

The kiss that stood out the clearest in his memory was the second night in Tokyo. Adam had grabbed his hair and pulled hard enough to hurt, and the kiss had actually made him say 'wow' when Adam let him go. He'd immediately popped a boner that had stayed with him for most of the show.

They'd talked again that night. Adam had been worried they were pushing things too far onstage and that it had started to bleed off stage and blur the lines between them.

Tommy's gut clenched thinking about that second night in Tokyo. It was the first night he'd really admitted to Adam that he might feel something for him other than just as a friend or his boss.

> "This is really shitty timing, Tommy Joe," Adam snarled.
> 
> Tommy picked morosely at a loose thread on the bedspread. He knew it was shitty timing but Adam had started it. "You started it," he replied petulantly.
> 
> "You were the one that told me I could grab you and stuff if I wanted to, remember that?"
> 
> "Yes," Tommy sighed. "How the fuck could I forget? You know it's not like I was fucking trying to fall for you. And I know this is shitty timing, but you were the one that felt bad about tonight and said we should cool it down." He stood up angrily. "I don't **want** to cool it down. I don't **want** you to stop kissing me, or jacking my bass or calling me kitty. I **like** it when you do that. Did you see me protesting?"
> 
> "You said ow."
> 
> Tommy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because you yanked my hair pretty good. So fucking what. It's not like it's the first time you've been a bit aggressive with my hair."
> 
> "Fuck, Tommy Joe, I can't deal with this right now. Fucking Malaysia is protesting me and we're not even there yet. I'm going have to sign some decency contract before they'll even let me in the fucking country." Adam ran a hand through his hair in obvious frustration. "I just, maybe we **should** back things off, you know?"
> 
> "No," Tommy said angrily. "No, I'm not gonna let you fucking do this to me. This isn't some new thing that's happened just in the past few days. It's been happening for months. I've been falling for you for months."
> 
> Adam's mouth dropped open and he stood there staring at Tommy, gaping at him like a fish. Tommy just stared back, waiting for him to talk.
> 
> "When?" Adam asked softly.
> 
> Tommy shrugged. "I don't know really, it just happened. I've been trying to ignore it, chalk it up to stage adrenaline or some shit but I can't anymore. This whole passport thing kind of solidified it for me. It sucked being away from you, ya know? I mean I know we talked and texted while you were in Bali, but it wasn't the same. I fucking missed you, man." Tommy went quiet then, waiting for Adam to speak and wishing for once in his life that the tiny bit of brain to mouth filter he had would actually fucking work for once.
> 
> When Adam didn't speak Tommy looked up at him again. "And now you're talking about cooling the onstage stuff down and I don't want that. Especially not if that's all I'm going to get. So yeah, that's how I feel." His shoulders slumped as he felt all the air rush out of him.
> 
> Adam grabbed for his hand and pulled him into his chest. He brought his hand up and cupped Tommy's cheek, dipped his head and gently kissed him. He licked Tommy's lips open and slicked his tongue into his mouth. Tommy fisted his hands in Adam's shirt and let a needy moan escape. His heart soared at Adam's touch, at the realization that Adam must feel the same way or he wouldn't be kissing him for real.
> 
> "Fucking finally," he breathed out over Adam's lips as they curved up into a smile.

Reliving that kiss and what happened afterward was making him hard. Tommy hit pause on the vid and pressed a hand over his erection, rubbing it. They'd ended up making out for hours that night in between rounds of talking.

Neither of them had wanted to go public with anything for too many different reasons to even think about but the one Adam was most vehement about was protecting Tommy. He'd never ever said anything but he knew about all the hatred that was directed at Tommy, and it made him angry.

 _"I don't want you exposed to that."_

He'd been adamant. That was the one thing Tommy had been unable to budge him on. He'd been bound and determined to protect Tommy from the press and the fans as much as he possibly could. And although Tommy'd had his own reasons for wanting to keep it private, the idea of Adam doing it just to protect him had made him bristle. He'd finally agreed to Adam's terms, including letting Adam do things to throw fans and the press off their backs, like tongue-diving and being seen out in clubs hanging with other guys, dancing with other guys.

The club thing had been fine with Tommy because that wasn't really his thing anyway. He'd never wanted to hold Adam back from living the life of a rock star. But neither of them had figured or planned on the elaborate ruse that had eventually happened. Neither of them had planned on Sauli.

  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy have been hiding in plain sight but things spiraled out of control and Tommy reaches a breaking point.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words. "It's FICTION." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a **fictional** story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thank you to [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work on this fic. A big thank you goes out to [](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_minx_17**](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/) for her MASSIVE hand holding, guidance and much needed encouragement while I was writing this fic. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Hiding in Plain Sight

 ****

Chapter Three

  
"Now what are you watching?"

Tommy laughed into the phone. "Third night in Tokyo."

Adam sighed softly into the phone. "Everything changed then."

"Yeah, it did. You can see it in the vids. The entire tone of your kisses changed. That third night-"

"I kissed you soft and gentle. I remember. I let my finger linger under your chin, watched you until you were almost back in your kitty pen. It was the same way in the Philippines, too."

Tommy snorted. "Yeah, I kissed your cheek, surprised the shit out of you."

"And then I kissed you all tender like, only slipping you the tiniest bit of tongue."

"A promise of things to come later that night," Tommy finished for him.

Adam laughed. "Yeah. You winked at me though. You know your whole face scrunches up when you do that, it's adorable."

Tommy rolled his eyes, watching as the vid switched to Hong Kong. He laughed.

"Now what?"

"Hong Kong."

"Right, that's the one where you pinched my nipple."

"You pinched mine first. Tickled me too, made me fucking laugh on stage."

"Hey, you made me laugh right when I was supposed to be singing."

"Served you right," Tommy replied darkly.

Tommy went quiet then.

"Malaysia's next, isn't it?"

"Yeah. You were so good that night. You gave the fans there a fucking inspired performance. Blew them kisses and everything."

"But I wasn't me," Adam finished for him.

Tommy sighed. "Yeah, I hate seeing you restrain yourself. You're like this – I don't even fucking know, this force of nature and seeing you hold back like that? Just pissed me off. And then we couldn't, I couldn't even be there for you after, you know? Lane and her fucking instructions."

Adam laughed. "Yeah, but in hindsight she probably kept us all from being arrested. Who knows what would have happened if they'd found any of us in bed together, especially us."

"Well, she didn’t have to single us out," Tommy grumbled quietly as the next 'Fever started. "Hold on a sec."

"Okay."

Tommy hit stop on the video and clicked on the folder and sure enough the vid he really wanted to watch was there, several different versions of it. He opened one and sat back, a broad smile appearing on his face. He turned the volume up and put his phone on speaker. "Can you hear that?"

Adam laughed happily as the first strains of 'Enter Sandman' came out of the computer speakers.

"You know that was Monte's idea."

"Yeah, but he said it was because you went to him for advice on something special for my birthday. You know that was a total fucking surprise."

"I know."

Tommy laughed at the smug pride he could hear in Adam's voice. "You know I look like an idiot during this song. I was grinning and smiling so much."

"And then I kissed you," Adam said huskily.

"Yeah, you crooked your finger at me and I came right over, had no idea you were gonna plant one on me until you said 'Happy Birthday, Tommy' in that fucking growly voice that gets me every single time. I saw the look in your eyes then, knew what was coming and just held on for the ride."

"Made you weak in the knees, didn't I?"

"Shut up, fucker."

"I so totally did. You melted into that kiss, you even did one of those 'Princess Diaries' foot pops."

"Fuck off," Tommy growled, but he smiled because watching the vid, he actually did do one of those stupid foot pops. "You know that's probably one of my all time favorite kisses on tour."

"I know," Adam said softly.

Tommy went quiet again, thinking about that kiss, how his heart had pounded and his fingers had clenched around his bass and he hadn't given one fuck that an entire audience was watching them.

"That's about as public as we ever got with the truth," Tommy said quietly. "You said a lot that night doing that song, kissing me like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Told me how much you cared, how happy you were that we were together. And I fucking loved every single second of it."

"Lane was pissed the next day. Did you see the looks she gave us when we got downstairs to meet the car for the ride to the airport?"

"How could I miss them? Besides it wasn't you she was pissed at."

"Yeah it was. Okay, it was both of us but it was worth it. That night was special."

Tommy grinned, "Yeah. We celebrated for a really long time."

"Hmmm, I plan on doing some celebrating tonight, just like that. Gonna worship every inch of your body, leave you exhausted, sated, and sore, just like that night."

Tommy's breath caught in his throat and his dick throbbed in anticipation. "Promise?"

"Yeah."

"How soon you gonna be here?"

"Soon," Adam said huskily.

"How soon?" Tommy pressed.

"How long's the vid you're watching now?"

Tommy glanced down at the laptop. "Less than ten minutes."

"Which one is it?"

Tommy shrugged. "Does it really matter? I can tell you right now which kisses stand out for me."

He heard Adam shifting gears, figured the traffic must be moving pretty good.

"Which ones?"

"Munich, Paris, Amsterdam and not just for 'Fever.'"

Adam laughed.

"Berlin, Cologne, Brisbane," he whispered.

Tommy could hear Adam's breath catch in his throat.

"Yeah, I almost gave it away there, asking if you would be mine."

Tommy raked a hand through his hair nervously. "Yeah, the fans went crazy but they eventually stopped talking about it, until you did it a second time."

Adam's rich laughter floated over the phone. "The look on your face, I’m not sure I was the one that almost gave it away in Brisbane. You looked at me funny."

"No I didn't."

"Watch the vid. Your face, you look back at me with this questioning look on your face."

Tommy rolled his eyes but fast-forwarded the vid to Brisbane. "Fuck."

Adam laughed again. "I was right."

"Shut up, fucker. Where are you now?"

"Almost there, baby. I take it we need to talk?"

"Talk, fuck, not necessarily in that order. Oh and you need to shower."

"But I showered before I left," Adam complained.

Tommy went silent, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted without sounding like a twelve-year old girl.

"Tommy?"

Tommy bit his lip, chewing it nervously. "Idon'twantyousmellinglikehimwhenyoutakemetobed," he breathed out in a rush.

"Oh, baby." Adam sighed into the phone.

"Sorry," Tommy whispered.

"Don't be. We really do need to talk don't we?"

"Yeah." Tommy's heart clenched painfully in his chest. He hated to admit that he was worried. They'd fought about this before. Adam and his fucking protective streak that was about as wide as a mile was long. He looked up as headlights flashed through the window.

"Is that you?"

"Yeah, baby, that’s me."

Tommy hung up the phone and tried not to run to the door and fling it open but he couldn't help it. He stood in the doorway waiting as Adam locked the car and bounded across the driveway and up the steps. He found himself crushed against Adam's chest, arms wrapped tightly around him, Adam's lips kissing the side of his head.

His mind flashed back to their goodbye earlier in the evening.

> "I don't want you to go," Tommy whined petulantly, watching as Adam got dressed.
> 
> "I know, I won't stay long. But you know I have to make these appearances."
> 
> "I know."
> 
> Tommy bit his lip, taking a deep breath, heart hammering inside his chest, wanting to stop Adam but knowing he couldn't.
> 
> All too soon, Adam was hugging him in the doorway, whispering that he'd be home soon. Tommy clung to him, fisting his hands in the back of Adam's jacket, not caring if it wrinkled.
> 
> "I don't want you to go," Tommy whispered into his chest.
> 
> "I know baby, I know," Adam crooned, rubbing his hands up and down Tommy's back. "I know."
> 
> Tommy felt him kiss the top of his head and then Adam pulled away from him. He stood watching as Adam got into his car, started it up, and backed down the driveway.
> 
> "I don't want you to go," he whispered, "with him."

"Come upstairs with me," Adam tugged at his wrist.

Tommy followed him up the stairs, listening as he talked about the party while he was undressing and getting ready for a shower. It wasn't until Adam was in the shower and under the water that he finally found his voice.

"I don't wanna do this anymore."

Adam continued talking for a couple seconds and then stopped. He jerked the curtain back and stuck his head out to look at Tommy. "What?"

Tommy clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms and willed himself not to cry. "I don't wanna do this anymore. I can't do this anymore."

Adam's eyes went wide and his face drained of any color, freckles standing out against the pale white skin underneath. "Tommy, just wait, just let me finish, don't go anywhere, okay?" he asked frantically, pulling the shower curtain back and obviously rinsing off.

"I'm not leaving," Tommy replied flatly. "You can slow down."

But Adam was out of the shower in seconds, grabbing a towel off the rack and giving his body a cursory rub with it before wrapping it around his waist and stepping toward Tommy, hands on his hips. "What do you mean you don't wanna do this anymore? Do what? Us? Are you breaking up with me?"

Tommy's head whipped up and his eyes widened in shock. "Breaking up with you? What the fuck? No. Do you want me to?"

"No." Adam frowned.

"Good."

"Good."

They both stared at each other for a minute.

"Then what the fuck did you mean?"

Tommy took a deep breath, his hands clenching harder. "This. I can't do this anymore," he said, waving a hand between them.

Adam's frown deepened. "But I thought you said you weren't breaking up with me."

Tommy sighed in frustration and got up, wanting to pace but the room was too little for that. "No, not us, idiot. This thing we're doing, this hiding thing. I can't do it anymore. Do you have any idea how painful it is for me to watch you go out with him? For me to see the pics and vids of you with your pretend boyfriend? To get all the fucking tweets from the fans, both the normal ones and the crazy ones? Do you have any idea how that fucking feels? Fuck!"

Tommy ran a hand through his hair, turning his back on Adam, his hands clenching into fists at his side again.

"What are you saying?" Adam asked in a raspy whisper.

Tommy turned around and looked him in the eyes. "I wanna come out. I want **us** to come out. I want to stop hiding in plain sight because it isn't working. Not for me. Not anymore."

  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy have been hiding in plain sight but things spiraled out of control and Tommy reaches a breaking point.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words. "It's FICTION." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a **fictional** story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thank you to [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work on this fic. A big thank you goes out to [](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_minx_17**](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/) for her MASSIVE hand holding, guidance and much needed encouragement while I was writing this fic. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Hiding in Plain Sight

 ****

Chapter Four

  
"Okay," Adam said slowly.

"Look, I know how you feel about this. We've had this same discussion so many times I can't even remember. But do you really think you're protecting me from the hate? I mean, I still see the shit they tweet. I still get people tweeting me to stay the fuck away from you that Bradam is real, or Kradam, or Saulibert, or whatthefuckever they're calling it. Except I can't defend myself. Yeah, I have the satisfaction of **knowing** they don't know what the fuck they're talking about. But I get that shit all the time. People tweet me pics of you two together, going on about how happy you are and speculating about what you two are doing together and I can't even say 'Nope, he wasn't because he was in bed with me.' Not that I ever would you know because what we do is our business but at least it would be out there. Fuck," he finished miserably. "Dry off. I'll be downstairs. I just, I can't –"

"Tommy wait," Adam pleaded but Tommy was already out the door and headed down the stairs.

He paced the kitchen, paced out into the living room, stared at the laptop paused on a frame of them kissing in Paris, and was still standing there looking at it when Adam came down the stairs. Tommy heard him coming but didn't move, not until Adam was behind him wrapping his arms around his waist.

Adam kissed the side of his neck. "Is that what brought this on?" he asked softly, jerking his head toward the laptop.

Tommy fidgeted in Adam's hold, squirming a bit but Adam wouldn't let him go. "Yeah, no, I mean, I've been thinking about it for a while."

"I remember Paris."

Tommy was silent waiting for Adam to continue.

"I don't even know what got into me that night. I just, I don't know, we had less than ten shows left and I wasn't ready for it to end. I got desperate."

Tommy snickered. "You got even more desperate in Amsterdam."

Adam nuzzled into his neck, laughing. "Shut up, you loved every second of it. I've watched that vid. I've seen your hand go limp. Besides, I was the one kissing you remember? You totally went boneless."

Tommy rolled his eyes and shifted his weight again only to have Adam's arms tighten around him.

"Stop moving. I'm not letting you go, not until we figure this out."

Tommy slumped into Adam's arms. "What's there to figure out? I don't wanna hide anymore. You're not protecting me from the hate, I'm getting it anyway. I'll just be better able to defend myself against it, you know?"

"Are you sure you're ready for all this? Sure you're ready to be 'Adam Fucking Lambert's' boyfriend?"

Tommy turned his head and kissed Adam's neck. "I'm already 'Adam Fucking Lambert's' boyfriend, nothing to get ready for."

Adam bumped the back of Tommy's head with his chin. "That's not what I'm talking about and you know it, brat."

"How the fuck did we get here?" Tommy whispered.

Adam's arms tightened around him again. "I met someone and we saw an opportunity. He was game so we took it. I never thought it would go this far."

"Me neither."

> "So I met this guy tonight," Adam said softly, taking his makeup off.
> 
> "Oh?" Tommy asked, quirking an eyebrow.
> 
> "I mean, I'm not interested in him, but I mean, I kissed him, but um-" his voice trailed off as an embarrassing shade of red stained his cheeks.
> 
> Tommy clenched his jaw, hating the jealousy that rose up, knowing they'd agreed to a few innocent kisses here and there to keep up with appearances. He swallowed it down and nudged Adam with his elbow, his lips curled up into a smile. "Is he hot?"
> 
> "Not as hot as you."
> 
> Tommy laughed. "So um, what about him?"
> 
> "I think he might be able to help us out."
> 
> "How?"
> 
> "Well, he was on Finland's Big Brother so he's familiar with fame and how to deal with it. He knows how to handle the paps and he knows how to keep his mouth shut."
> 
> "You figured all that out just in meeting him tonight?"
> 
> Adam shrugged, "No. I gave his name to Lane. She did some research."
> 
> Tommy stared at him in the mirror. "So what are you saying?"
> 
> Adam stood up and pulled him closer, hooking a finger through his belt loop and tugging him into his chest. "I'm saying, he could be useful to us."
> 
> "So like what, he could be our beard? Is that what you're saying?"
> 
> Adam shrugged. "Nothing that elaborate, but maybe just drop a few hints here and there that maybe I hooked up with him here? Something to throw people off the scent of us. We could ask him if he'd be okay with it, you know?"
> 
> "Kinda like when you go tongue diving and people talk about that for days instead of how we kissed on stage?"
> 
> A smile broke out over Adam's face. "Yeah, kind of exactly like that. So what do you think?"
> 
> Tommy shrugged. "I guess it could work."
> 
> Adam bent his head and rested it on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy reached up and ran his hand through Adam's hair. "If that's what you want, let's try it," he said softly.
> 
> Adam turned and kissed his cheek. "I'll call Lane."

"I honestly never thought it would go this far," Adam whispered.

Tommy turned around in his arms and lifted his face up for a kiss. "I know."

Adam kissed him softly, sliding his tongue into his mouth, caressing Tommy's before pulling away again. "Show me the last video?"

Tommy took his hand and led him over to the couch. They sat down and Adam pulled the laptop into his lap and hit play.

Barely a minute had passed and Adam reached for Tommy's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"It's all right there, you know?" Tommy stated softly.

Adam squeezed his hand but didn't reply. The vid played for a few more cities. Tommy paused it before it got to London, his heart thudding painfully in his chest.

"Our whole relationship was captured on video and we never realized it. Both of us were too stupid to realize what could be seen in every single kiss, every little touch, every look between us. Watch."

He hit play again and watched as the 'Fever' from London started to play.

> Tommy's gut clenched as the first few beats of 'Fever' started up. It was their last night and he was dreading it. He was going home in the morning and Adam was going back to Paris. With **him**. He shoved that thought out of his mind though as he plastered a smirk on his face and stood close to Adam as he started to sing.
> 
> Adam jerked his head at Tommy and seconds later Adam grabbed his throat, squeezing just a bit before dropping his hand and reaching for his junk. Tommy laughed and tried to back out of the way when Adam grabbed the neck of his bass. He was singing so close to Tommy's face and suddenly it hit him that this could be the last time, the final time they got to do this in public.
> 
> He never even let Adam finish the line of the song. He leaned forward and captured Adam's lips with his own, thrust his tongue into Adam's mouth. He knew it looked desperate and toppy and he didn't fucking care. If it weren't for his bass, he would be clinging to Adam like a fucking barnacle and begging him not to go to Paris. Or begging to go with him.
> 
> Adam dragged the bass out from between them and Tommy realized that at some point he'd wrapped an arm around Adam's waist. He pushed into the kiss, Adam bent back into Tommy's hand and he clung tighter, pulling Adam into him until Adam finally tore himself away from the kiss so he could continue the song, but not before Tommy smirked at him, knowing he'd given Adam something to think about while he was out in Paris.

"I didn't want you to go," Tommy whispered. "I was so desperate, so fucking scared, I put everything I had into that kiss. Wanted to prove something to you, remind you of what you were leaving behind, make sure you remembered when you were in Paris what was waiting at home for you."

Tommy swallowed hard, tasting the bitter flavor of tears he hadn't even realized were streaming down his cheeks. He swiped at them angrily, pushing himself up off the couch and out of Adam's reach. He stood at the window, his back to Adam, arms folded across his chest, looking out into the night.

"It's too much, Adam, he's too much. I just, I can't do it anymore. It's too painful to watch you get ready to go out with him, too painful to see the flailing on twitter and the fans going nuts about how you guys look at each other and are so obviously in love."

He heard Adam get up off the couch and stiffened. "Don't touch me right now. Let me finish."

"Okay."

"I **know** it's not true. But it still hurts you know? Seeing pictures of the two of you? You holding doors for him, holding his hand, going places with him that **I** should be going to with you. It makes me feel sick. Like there's this constant fist squeezing my heart and my stomach is always falling without a parachute."

Tommy started to shift from side to side, anger and frustration rippling off of him. "I see those pictures of the two of you together and sometimes it's all I can do to keep from calling you and telling you it's over, that I can't do it anymore. Those nights you spent away? I drank myself to sleep. Because it hurt too much to be alone knowing you were with him. Didn't you ever wonder why sex after you'd been with him was so aggressive? Why the next morning you'd have marks all over you? It's because I was trying to erase his touch from you and leave only mine behind. Juvenile I know, but there it is."

He reached up and swiped another tear away. "It all started so fucking innocent. Some picture leaked of you kissing him in Finland. Then the stories of the two of you in Paris together, which yeah, I know, Sutan was there and nothing happened. But still, Paris. And then that fucking trip to Disneyland when he came here for a visit – and just how the fuck did that happen? The visit I mean. And then-"

Adam's arms wrapped around him from behind, turning him until his face was buried in Adam's chest and suddenly he realized he was actually crying and didn't know when he'd started. Adam rubbed his hands up and down Tommy's back, kissed his head, whispered to him.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me you were feeling this way? I thought you were okay with this. You said you liked him."

"Because it's stupid, because we agreed, and I did like him at the beginning and I probably still like him now. But this, it's just, it's not even really him you know, it's everything," Tommy mumbled into his chest.

Adam grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away, looking him in the face. "We agreed to let him cover for us, we never really agreed that he'd become my fake boyfriend. That just happened and we never stopped it. And for that, I am truly sorry. I let this get way out of hand."

Tommy reached up and wiped his face again. "You weren't alone. I could have said something."

"You did, I just didn't hear you."

Tommy looked up at him in confusion.

"All those sad lyrics you tweet, the tweet about LA not being Paris, all the alone time you need after I go out with him, and so many other little things. I just wasn't listening. I was so caught up in the fact that I had someone I loved that the press and others couldn't hook their grimy hands into, and someone willing to help me cover it up, that I just didn't see what it was doing to you."

"What are we going to do?" Tommy asked miserably.

Adam was silent for a moment. "We're going to go out."

Tommy looked up at him in surprise. "What?"

"We're going to go out. We're going to stop hiding. We'll face the haters together, because I'd rather we face the hate together and have each other to lean on than you sitting here alone hurting because I'm out with Sauli."

Tommy bit his lip, his heart pounding, almost afraid to be happy at Adam's words, afraid to believe him. "When?"

Adam frowned for a moment and Tommy knew he was trying to recall his schedule, and then a smile broke out across Adam's face. "Tomorrow night. Perez has that thing he invited me to. Just dinner with a few people, nothing big, no big production, no big guest list, just dinner. And probably paps."

This time Tommy frowned. "Perez? Our first time out together is going to be with Perez?"

Adam laughed, smiling down at him. "Yeah, it'll be perfect."

"Um, how?"

"First, Perez will cream his weird pink clothes that we came to him first. **AND** because we did, he'll love us forever and we'll get good press from him for a very long time."

Tommy was quiet for a minute, mulling that over. Adam had a really good point and being in Perez's good graces was never a bad thing. He bit his lip, dreading having to ask the next question but he had to know. "What about Sauli?"

Adam waved his hand dismissively. "I'll call him tomorrow. Look, he knew this was never going to be a permanent thing. He's gotten a lot of press out of this. His show's doing a fucking roadtrip through the States."

"But um, I mean, how, are you going to tell Perez the truth? I mean, about him covering for us? Or just let –shit."

Adam's arms tightened around him and Tommy fisted his hands in the back of Adam's shirt. "We fucked this up so bad. If we tell people he covered for us, it will make all of us look terrible. If we just go out it will look like I split you guys up."

"No, we won't let people think that. I'm not letting you get anymore hate." Adam kissed the top of his head. "Just let me think for a minute, okay? We'll figure this out. Maybe I should call Lane."

"NO. No. I mean, she never liked the idea of the cover up in the first place and I just, please can we figure this out on our own?" Tommy looked up at him.

Adam sighed pulling Tommy back in, pressing his head against his chest, stroking his hair. "Shh, yeah, we'll figure this out. Maybe if I tell Perez the truth, he can spin it that we just wanted some privacy, wanted to just have something for ourselves, that was just ours and then it spun crazily out of control."

Tommy pulled back again. "You really think that will work?"

Adam shrugged. "It's the truth. I mean considering the circumstances, can people really blame us for wanting to be left alone? Perez will know how to spin things. He always does. Besides with us giving him first cut, he'll do anything we want."

Tommy sunk back into his arms, hoping, **trusting** that Adam knew what he was talking about.

  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy have been hiding in plain sight but things spiraled out of control and Tommy reaches a breaking point.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words. "It's FICTION." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a **fictional** story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thank you to [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work on this fic. A big thank you goes out to [](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_minx_17**](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/) for her MASSIVE hand holding, guidance and much needed encouragement while I was writing this fic. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Hiding in Plain Sight

 ****

Chapter Five

Tommy held Adam's hand, squeezing it hard in his nervousness. Adam squeezed it back in return and Tommy looked over at him. Adam smiled at him reassuringly.

"Everything is going to be fine. I talked to Sauli and he understood completely, wished us the best. Asked to keep in touch."

Tommy rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. "Famewhore."

Adam sighed but let it go. "I promised him that I would encourage Perez to be nice about him but that was the best I could do. I also made him promise he wouldn't talk to the press for at least a couple of days until we could get our side of the story out. By then the press will be clamoring to talk to him and he'll-"

"Get more money out of it, yeah, I get that." Tommy grumbled.

Adam brought Tommy's hand up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. "Baby, I know this is hard and I know it sucks, but it's almost over, okay?"

Tommy felt guilt punch him in the gut and smiled weakly at Adam. "Sorry, I just, it's not him, you know it's –"

"I know, baby. I know."

Tommy watched the street lights flash by before finally turning back to look at Adam. "Did you call your Mom?"

"Yeah, she told me it was about time. How about you?"

"Yeah, told her we were going public. She was happy, she didn't like me having to hide. Said she could tell it was tearing me up inside. How the fuck are moms so smart?"

Adam laughed. "I don't know, maybe we should listen to them more often?"

Tommy laughed. "Yeah, maybe we should."

Adam went silent for a moment. "You remember that trip, during the tour, over the Fourth of July weekend?"

"Yeah, it's where we got our tattoos." Tommy pushed his sleeve up and traced his fingers over the tattoo. "You pointed out the design in the shop and I agreed."

"Yeah, you never even gave it a second thought, you just said yes." Adam paused and Tommy could hear horns honking in the background. "You never actually tweeted a picture of it."

"It was private, ya know? Something just for us. I mean I know pictures got out, but it was special, something that only we had together, at least for a while."

> "This one."
> 
> Tommy looked at the black Libra design Adam was pointing to and he smiled. "You want me to get a Libra tattoo?"
> 
> Adam shrugged, his cheeks pinking up a bit. "You don't have to get horror stuff all the time, do you?"
> 
> "No, I used to have a Libra tattoo, covered it up with bats and shit."
> 
> Adam hung his head and laughed, slinging an arm around Tommy's shoulder. "Oh, Tommy Joe, only you."
> 
> Adam squeezed him and then walked off to look at some more designs. Tommy fingered the design in the book, traced a finger over it, pictured it on his arm. He looked up again to see Adam talking animatedly with the design artist and he smiled.

"I got it for you, you know?" he whispered.

Adam let go of his hand and ran a finger over the design, making Tommy shiver. "Even then we should have known. I should have known. You don't just tattoo something arbitrarily, you have a reason behind every single one of them. And you kept this one to yourself." He lifted his eyes up and met Tommy's gaze. "I'm sorry we wasted so much time."

Tommy leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I am too."

Adam smiled before pushing forward and kissing him, slow and gentle, a sweet thrust of his tongue and then it was over and the car was stopping.

Tommy looked out the window and could see the paps already taking pictures. His heart pounded and his palms started to sweat and he remembered the last time he was this nervous.

> "Shit," Tommy muttered to himself.
> 
> Monte squeezed his shoulder. "You're gonna do great, okay? We wouldn't have hired you if we didn't think you could do the job. Adam has faith in you, okay? Relax, have fun out there."
> 
> Tommy smiled at him nervously as he watched him walk away.
> 
> "Hey, Tommy Joe, you okay?"
> 
> Tommy closed his eyes as he felt the heat at his back. He took a deep breath and smiled, opening his eyes. "Yeah. I'm good. Let's do this."
> 
> Adam smiled back at him, his whole face lighting up and then the curtain rose.
> 
> The performance flew by and at some point Tommy realized that Adam kissed him. Kissed him so well that his knees had actually buckled and he'd had to grab the keyboard for support. But when they left the stage he was laughing because the adrenalin high he was riding was the best fucking thing ever.
> 
> Adam came over to him, his eyes wide and apologetic. "Oh my god, Tommy, I'm so sorry. I got carried away, I never meant-"
> 
> Tommy shook his head. "Don't be. Rock and roll's a prostitute, right? Gotta tart it up."

"You ready?" Adam squeezed his hand.

Tommy looked at their hands, their fingers laced together and squeezed back. He looked up and met Adam's eyes, smiling for real this time. "Yeah, let's tart this bitch up."

The car door opened, the flashes went off and they stepped out into the light.

  
 ****

THE END

  



End file.
